


Everything He Wants For His Birthday

by my_muse_compels_me



Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_muse_compels_me/pseuds/my_muse_compels_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans gets birthday sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything He Wants For His Birthday

“It’s my birthday so everybody’s doing shots! Bartender, a round of Patron for all my boys here if you please!”

The normally relatively subdued bar is raucous with a dozen men celebrating Chris’s birthday. This is his favorite place back home, and tonight it contains all his boys from Boston, out for a night of old-school partying, including beer pong and darts. It isn’t a private party though, so most of the regulars are present, as well as plenty of others.

You walk in quietly, trying to remain unnoticed as you slip onto the stool against the wall at the end of the bar. It provides you with an excellent vantage point to see most of the goings-on in the place. You order a scotch and slowly nurse it while making small talk with one of the bartenders. The loud group of men surrounding the beer pong table is making quite a scene, with a Very Handsome Man at the center of attention. You smile. The birthday boy. It is difficult to keep your eyes off of him, but you don’t want to give yourself away. But oh, that ass in those jeans. And his T-shirt fits him just a little snugly, so you can see the definition of the muscles of his upper arms, back, and chest. Oh. My. God.

One of the men approaches the bar to order another round of beers. Without even looking at him, you can just tell that he notices you. He approaches with a swagger. 

“Hey beautiful. Why are you sitting all by yourself?” 

You smile sweetly at him and tilt your head quizzically. “Do I know you?” 

“No, but I sure would like to know you. I’m Joe.” 

“I don’t think you can handle me, Joe.” 

He moves a step closer into your personal space. “Bet I can.” He winks. “I didn’t catch your name.” 

You hold your free hand up toward his chest in order to maintain a comfortable distance. “I don’t recall tossing it at you.” 

He shakes his head and grins. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

Joe walks away while you take the last sip of your scotch, savoring the slow burn down your throat. While you listen to the guys give Joe a hard time about striking out with “that hot chick at the bar”, you can feel another’s gaze upon you. You look up and the Very Handsome Man with That Ass and Those Muscles is studying you. His eyes roam over your body, top to bottom. He contemplates your deep coral-hued blouse with one too many buttons open, your well-worn boyfriend-cut jeans with the embroidery down the sides, and your strappy wedge sandals that show off your recent lavender pedicure. As his gaze returns to your face, you smile enticingly and indicate your empty drink with a subtle caress of your finger along the rim of the glass. The Very Handsome Man starts walking toward you, while his friends harass him noisily. He turns around to flip them off. You giggle quietly. He notices and shoots you a broad smile. 

Arriving at the bar, he catches the bartender’s attention. “Can I get another Stella, and another of whatever the lady is having.” He indicates you on his right. 

The Very Handsome Man maintains a polite distance from you as he places his empty beer bottle on the bar. 

“Remind me what you’re drinking, Miss,” asks the bartender.

“Single-malt Highland scotch, neat. Young, please.”

“Ah yes, you had the 12 year old Glenmorangie, right?”

“That’s it.”

Your new suitor looks at you, lifting his eyebrows almost imperceptibly. “A Scotch drinker? You have good taste.”

“I know what I like.”

The air starts to feel warmer. You can smell him—a heady mix of subtle citrusy cologne, soap, and Maleness. It is delicious. All you can think about in that moment is burying your nose in the crook of his beautiful neck and inhaling deeply.

“I’m Chris.” He holds out his hand and you are snapped out of your erotic reverie.

“I’m Stephanie,” you reply, shaking his hand and leaning in slightly. “Thanks for the drink. Actually I think I should be buying you a drink. It seems as though it’s your birthday?” You sip your scotch and hum your approval.

“Ah, yeah.” He grins and blushes slightly, running his hand over his face. “My friends are making an unnecessarily huge -- and loud -- deal about it. Bunch of meatballs.”

“Well then, happy birthday Chris.” Pause. “Did you get everything you wanted?” you ask suggestively.

His pupils dilate slightly as he looks directly into your eyes, and his voice becomes deep and husky. “Not quite yet.” He lessens the gap between the two of you and puts his right hand along the side of your left thigh.

“Are you coming onto me, Chris?” Feigning innocence.

“I most certainly am.” His sultry blue eyes stare deeply into your hazel ones. 

You nod as you trail the fingers of your left hand sensually up his right arm, over his collarbone, and down his sternum, resting your hand over his heart. You can feel it nearly thudding out of his ribcage. Chris brings himself even closer to you, standing between your knees and resting his hands on your hips. Your right hand puts down your drink, runs gently through his hair, and comes to rest at the base of his neck.

“What else do you want for your birthday Chris?”

He growls, “You,” as he brings his hands up to cup both sides of your face. He leans down and brings his lips to yours in a bold kiss. You moan quietly as he suggestively spreads his hands over your collarbone and shoulders underneath your blouse, before bringing them back up to tangle his long fingers in your shoulder-length chestnut hair. He sucks lightly on your bottom lip before breaking the kiss.

As Chris pulls away from you slightly, you both sense the stares coming from the table full of his friends. You lean up to nibble on his earlobe and whisper, “Should we tell them that we’ve already been dating for a few months out in L.A., or do you just want to head back to your place and leave them to their assumptions?”

He emits a low chuckle, “How about I tell them we’re leaving so they don’t get pissed that I’m ditching them, then we can go home and have some crazy birthday sex? I’ll introduce you for real at brunch tomorrow.”

“Agreed.” You hop down off the barstool and wrap your arms around him as you both approach the table of drunk men.

“Uh guys, we’re going to head out. See you tomorrow at brunch? Noon, right?”

The guys are both shocked and impressed. “Hey old man! Don’t wear yourself out!” You both wave and turn toward the exit, departing with a wink and a smile. 

******

The two of you take a cab back to Chris’s place. You’re both barely able to keep the short ride PG-rated, much to the annoyance of the cab driver. 

It’s difficult to maneuver through the building entrance and foyer while joined at the lips, but somehow you manage to find yourselves enclosed in the elevator, heading up to the fifth floor, breathless. Chris looks at you lustfully and cages you against the railing of the back wall. “You liked the role play tonight, didn’t you,” he murmurs directly into your ear before creating a scorching wet trail along your neck with his hot tongue.

You can barely vocalize your assent. Your hands squeeze his firm ass through his jeans. One hand sneaks around front to grab his erection. You hear Chris’s sharp intake of breath.

“Holy shit Stephanie. If this elevator goes any slower I’ll have to take you right here.”

As if on cue, the car stops and its doors open at the fifth floor. 

He pulls you inside his condo and barely shuts the front door before you begin unbuckling his belt and opening his jeans. He grabs your hands and pins them over your head against the wall with just one of his large hands. The other hand unbuttons your blouse while he slants his mouth against yours. Your tongues wage an erotic battle for dominance while Chris lets go of your hands so he can remove your blouse. You pull his T-shirt over his head, then he reaches around your back to unhook your bra. Skin on skin from the waist up, you are feeling pleasantly warm as Chris continues to kiss you. His soft sensual lips make their way down your neck and along your collarbone. His hand squeezes one breast while his mouth finds the other. He sucks your nipple gently before flicking it back and forth with the tip of his tongue. He gives the same treatment to the other breast. 

Your legs feel boneless. Hands running through his hair wantonly, they pull gently when he lightly scrapes his teeth over each of your nipples, then leaves his marks your breasts. Finally gaining an ounce of composure, you bring your hands to his torso and trace a lewd path over his stomach, down to his open jeans which had started to sag lower over his hips. You sink to your knees and swirl your tongue in and around his navel while your hands pull his hard cock out of his boxers. You kiss the tip then run your tongue along its solid length.

Chris groans loudly and tangles his hands in your hair. “Oh my God babe that’s so good. Please…”

Taking the entirety of his cock into your hot mouth and sucking hard nearly unravels him. Your hands stroke his inner thighs and tease his balls. You work his cock in and out of your mouth, slowly, then quickly, then slowly again, teasing the sensitive underside with your tongue all the while.

“Fuck! I’m gonna come,” his voice sounding strangled. You meet his gaze without stopping the blow job. His eyes close, his mouth hangs open, and his head falls back as you begin to taste him spurting deep into your mouth. You swallow every bit of it, then release his cock from your mouth with a soft “pop”, kissing the tip of him before standing back up.

Chris slowly recovers as you place sensual, leisurely kisses along his chest and collarbone. His eyes are dark when he next meets your gaze. “Your turn,” he rumbles, and before you can say anything he is on his knees, urgently pulling your jeans and panties off at the same time. He lifts one of your legs over his shoulder, placing wet kisses along your inner thigh from your knee to your center, then does the same with the other thigh. You are supported only by your legs over his shoulders and your back against the wall.

Chris is not in the mood to be leisurely. Neither are you, for that matter. He licks along your entire slit, from front to back, then swirls his tongue around your clit, intermittently flicking it with the tip of his tongue, and sucking on it with his full lips. You are already so turned on it probably won’t take you very long to climax.

“Baby you taste so good,” he says with his face buried in your pussy.

All you can do is gasp and let out a whimper as you feel him push two fingers deep inside you and start to stroke that magic spot.

“You’re so wet Stephanie. Is that all for me?” The deep rumble of his voice reverberates through your core.

Somehow you muster up an “Oh yessssss” for a reply.

Your orgasm approaches like a freight train, fast and hard; you have been anticipating this all evening. Chris feels your walls begin to contract around his fingers as he strokes your G-spot harder and faster. 

“Come for me baby. Come hard.”

His tongue and lips find your clit yet again, and that proves to be your final undoing. Chris puts his free hand on your ass to help support you as your hips buck with the waves of intense pleasure and you howl your approval.

Slowly peppering your inner thighs with wet kisses and rubbing your ass firmly, Chris gives you some moments to recover. He rests your feet back on the floor and supports you by the waist while he stands up. He bows his head to place a series of tender kisses on your lips and face. You can smell and taste yourself on him and it arouses you further, if that’s even possible at this point. As you look intensely into the eyes of this incredible man, you grab his jeans and boxers and push them the rest of the way down his legs. His raging erection brushes your belly and you quietly demand, “Fuck me.”

Chris steps out of his pants and underwear and kicks the pile of clothing out of the way. His voice is low and intense as he grips your waist tighter, “I’m going to have you. Right now. I want to hear you scream my name while I fuck you into the wall.” 

He smoothly picks you up by the hips, pinning you against the wall. You wrap your legs around his waist as he quickly finds your entrance and slips his painfully hard cock into your sopping pussy. You both take a brief moment to adjust to the sensations rippling through your bodies.

One of his muscular arms wraps around your torso while the other presses against the wall by your neck.

“Fuck Stephanie you feel good. So tight. And wet. And scorching hot.” Chris starts to move now, thrusting in and out of you in long firm strokes, his face buried in your neck. His teeth find gentle purchase at a particularly sensitive spot.

“I love how your cock feels inside me, baby. It's so thick. And long. And sooooo hard,” you groan out the last bit as Chris's movement increases in speed and intensity. He angles his hips to reach deeper, causing you to gasp at the added sensation when his cock rubs against your G-spot. Your fingers claw at his neck and shoulders as you throw your head back against the wall, releasing a loud squeal “Aaaaaahhhhh! Fuck me harder! Yes!”

“Holy fuck baby. Come for me! Say my name!”

You feel your body shake and your inner walls clamp down on Chris's cock. “Chriiiiiis! Oh God!”

His body begins to shake as well, his movements becoming erratic. Chris clutches your body, pushing you harder against the wall as he comes deep inside you with a final powerful thrust. “Stephanie! Fuck! So… good…”

Both of you now doubly sated, you separate reluctantly and sink to the floor in a tangle of limbs, quietly caressing each other.

“Babe?” Chris rumbles against your hair.

“Yeah?”

“You realize we never got past my front hallway?” He snickers quietly.

You giggle softly. “Yeah. I thought we should save the bedroom for round 2 of birthday sex. Unless you'd rather hit the shower first? I know how much you love shower sex.” You give him a sly grin.

“Let's go recover in bed for a bit, then work up good sweat. I want to earn the shower sex.” Chris smirks at you and waggles his eyebrows lasciviously. 

You drop your forehead to his shoulder as you laugh out loud. “That sounds fantastic.” You lift your face to his and kiss him soundly on the mouth. 

As you start to pull away, Chris holds you close and deepens the kiss. When his tongue has completed its exploration of your mouth for the hundredth time tonight, his sweet cerulean blue eyes meet your hazel ones. “This was a great birthday, Stephanie.”

“Was? You speak as though it's over.” You stand up, leaving your discarded clothes on the floor. He takes the hand you extend and stands up as well. “Chris, you silly boy!” You begin to lead him toward the bedroom.

“Boy? Really? I guess I need to remind you how much of a man I am.” Chris growls as he swoops you up over his shoulder, caveman style. 

You squeak and giggle. “Absolutely!”

Brunch with friends just might have to wait an extra day.


End file.
